


Art Masterpost ~ Wincest BB ~ LaughableLament

by 2BlueShoes (Forhimxx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/2BlueShoes





	Art Masterpost ~ Wincest BB ~ LaughableLament

I was blessed that the wonderfully talented laughablelament picked my art

I wanted a vacation fic which she provided in spades.

[Master post](http://wincest-reverse.livejournal.com/19665.html)

[fic link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11101737)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Overdue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101737) by [LaughableLament](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament)




End file.
